You are mine, and mine alone
by Kuroneko37916
Summary: "I will make her love me again, to burn both of my images into her mind, to be the only one she thinks about." Akamine Akane is a dragon. She had been sent to the human world in a human form to be safe, but after receiving back the memories of her fiance, Akashi Seijuro, and spends more time with him, a villain lurks nearby, waiting to strike the unknowing couple. AkashixOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Thanks for clicking this story, and I hope you enjoy it **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke**

**Claimer: I am the maker of my OC, Akamine Akane. Please do not take my character.**

**Brief Chara Description: Akamine Akane is a dragon in a human disguise or form. She has long black hair with scarlet tips and pitch black irises. She is 15 years old as a human and 7 ½ as a dragon. Her height is 168cm and her birthday is on December 31****st****.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback—<em>

"Akane, my dear daughter, come closer." My mother's booming voice was rather soft and gentle compared my relatives. She was a beauty. Her colour was deep, deep blue, and her eyes were like the sky on a clear and sunny day. Her wings were like the waves of the sea at midnight and her limbs and body were flawless. "I have to tell you something."

"Yes mother?" I drew forward. My mother's colour was so beautiful, so was my fathers, with a brilliant and fiery red that complimented my mother, so what happened to me? Why was I red, and _black_? My red, honestly was quite nice, but the main black colour made me feared and my eyes were black with red irises. This made me grow up to be powerful, strong, and a bit sadistic, though I wanted to be like a normal dragon my age. A normal one… And why am I black, but only have the colour red in both my surname and given name? The surname I understand since my father is red, why give me such a name, when that is not my main colour? Nonetheless, I still appreciated it.

"You have to leave here for a while. This realm of madness." My mother's soothing voice was trembling a little, as if she were about to break down and cry. "You have to go to the human world and stay there, until this place is safe for you to come back."

My eyes widened and I stepped back in shock. "B-but, mother, I know that there is war going on and I am still too young to fight with the adults and elders, but surely I don't have to leave my home?! And won't the humans fear me? For I am a Dark Dragon that has only existed in their myths and legends!"

"Fear not, my beloved daughter. You will have a human form. Humans are twice the age of us, so over there you will be 12. You must only come back when I tell you. There is no telling whether that will be days, months, or years, but I promise you, you will come back one day and we will live in peace and harmony." Her voice was still shaking as I bowed my head.

"If it is your wish, mother, I will go." I crept closer to the portal and looked down at the miniature human beings, strange animals and strange things that they call 'buildings' and 'houses'.

"Be sure to make some friends there, okay?" She had a pained expression and was beside me, deciding where I should arrive in their world. "But do not trust anyone suspicious. If they find out about you being a dragon, dispose of them, unless you can trust them with your life. Do not hesitate to seal their lips shut with a chant. Do not hesitate to kill them if they are trying to kill you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, mother."

"My dear daughter, I love you, please wait for me okay?" She gently placed her hand on my forehead and I felt my world going black.

"I love you too. I will wait forever. Even if I die and this body is gone, I will always wait for you."

-Arrived in the human world—

"Geh… Just where am I…." I woke up and found myself on a busy 'street'. I had studied the world of humans for quite a long time, so I tried to make the most of my knowledge.

I saw two men squatting beside me dressed in some kind of uniform. I assumed that they were the 'police'.

"What's wrong, little one? How did you end up here?" One of them asked with a kind face.

"Where am I?" I questioned immediately after I sat up.

"Japan of course!"

"Oh I see…"

"Where is your home? We'll drop you off."

"Home? That's long gone for now…" I was still a bit dozy from the travelling through worlds.

"?"

"Ah- I mean, uh…" I finally came to my senses and tried to get away as soon as possible. I didn't want to meddle with these humans.

"Excuse me, she's with me." A tall figure with violet hair appeared and shooed the police away quickly. He was holding a big flexible kind of bag with other colourful packets in it and eating some kind of stick.

"Are you okay? Do you want some candy?" He had a lazy expression on his face and held out a small packet that was pink in colour.

"Who are you?" I stared suspiciously. Purple was not a natural human hair colour was it?

"Murasakibara Atsushi. Are you okay? Where did you come from?"

"My name is Akamine Akane. I'm fine, but I need a place to stay for a period of time that I am unsure of." I remained a little bit precautious in case he tried to do anything.

"Ah okay, then my family can take care of you."

I was amazed by his kindness, and he seemed to be the same age as me, but a bit older. Maybe 13? And wow he was rather tall…

I followed behind him back to his territory as the sun started to set, painting the sky an elegant scarlet, reminding me of my father. My father was killed back in my world by a cruel dragon by the name of Twilight. I promised to avenge him, but how can I do that in this situation? No place to spread my wings, no place to train, no place to go into my original dragon form.

Speaking of my dragon form…

"Murasakibara-san, do you have mirror?" I had not taken a look at my human form yet, how stupid of me.

"Eh? No, but you can look once we get home." 'Home'… It sounded so warm when he said it with a little smile. How I missed my warm cave…

When we reached his house, I was astounded by how much wealthier it looked compared to the other ones around it. It truly stood out.

"Okaa-chin, Otou-chin, tadaima." (Tadaima means 'I'm back') He called as we entered the house.

"Ah, Atsushi! Okaeri!" (Okaeri means 'welcome back') She took a glance at me. "And who is this young lady?"

"I found her in the city. She doesn't have a home. Can we keep her?" I was a little bit irked by how he said this. It made me sound like a pet.

"Ah, you'll have to ask your Onee-chan, and I doubt that your brothers will refuse to have a girl in the house." She took another glance at me. "Have we met before?"

"I don't think so." I bowed politely and introduced myself. "My name is Akamine Akane. Nice to meet you. Please take care of me from now on."

"Eh? Akamine?" She looked like she knew the name and quickly dragged me to another room, giving a little motion to Murasakibara-san to wait.

Once we were in the room she spoke seriously. "Are you the daughter of Akamine Kasai?"

I gasped and stepped back. "H-h-how…?"

"I thought so…" She had a relieved expression and suddenly hugged me tightly. I had no idea whatsoever what was going on. "I'll take care of you. Definitely."

"Just who are you?" I was doubtful about her.

"His niece's best friend. We got along very well."

"Are you human or?"

"Yes, I'm human. I just happened to meet your cousin when she came here."

I stayed silent for a moment and looked deep into her eyes and soul. It was one of my special powers as the daughter of the queen. Ah, I forgot to mention that my mother was the queen. Forgive me for that. She was not lying. I decided to put my trust in her, but I was still wary.

"Oh yes, may I use a mirror?" I remembered.

"? Okay." She brought me in front of a tall mirror that let me see every inch of my new human body.

I was quite astonished at what I looked like. My hair was a straight black that ran down to my waist and had scarlet ends. I had a 'side-fringe' (as I studied) and irises so black that you couldn't see my pupils. My human body was slender, but strong and I wore a plain blue dress that seemed to match no matter how much the colour of my hair clashed with it. Blue… My mother's beautiful blue. Tears started to form but I quickly brushed them away before they could fall down my pale cheeks.

We went back out and I saw a tall female figure and 3 tall males standing with Murasakibara-san. I assumed that they were his siblings, as they all had the same hair colour.

"Ara? Is this the girl you brought home?" The female said and inspected me thoroughly, looking me up and down. I did not dare to flinch at all, refusing to show any weakness here. "How old are you?" She asked.

"Si- Twelve."

She eyed me once more and said, "Okay I'll take her. What about you three?" She looked at the males.

"Looks good." Said one with glasses.

"Yep." Said the other without looking up from his square thing that I believe to be a 'phone'.

"Can I keep her~?" The last one said with a face similar to Murasakibara-san's lazy face.

"Okay it's decided. We'll take her in! Not like I wasn't going to anyway." The mother said with a gentle smile. "Don't worry about Otou-san, he'll cope."

And just like that, I was taken into a kind and loving family. But it wasn't as happy as I thought it'd be in the human realm until the 'school term' came…

'I just have to deal with it I guess…' I thought and started my new life here in the world.

-Flashback End- -Present day—

I was 7 and a half now. 15 human years old, and I was currently a pupil at Teiko High School. I was brought up a year because of my knowledge and study in the same year level as Mura-kun.

But even though I started to have more fun and became like a normal human, I still needed to train my dragon skills somehow, so when Mura-kun's mother always came to pick Mura-kun and I up, she would drop him home and bring me to one of the unused gymnasiums that had enough space for me to just fly a tiny bit, but only with my wings out, and not in my whole dragon form (or that would've destroyed the gymnasium and the other one next to it too.  
>My skills were becoming blunt, and I had to train for many hours before I would be satisfied with my progress.<p>

I had fun, both training and learning at Teiko. I had made friends with the so-called Generation of Miracles in the basketball team, since I dropped by to bring Mura-kun to practice (which he often didn't want to attend) often.

Aomine-san was a noisy and complaining man who had tanned skin and dark blue hair and often skipped out on practice. Midorima-san was an intelligent man with green hair and always had strange items that he called 'lucky items'. Kise-san was blond and was extremely clingy and noisy. He particularly liked a short boy called Kuroko-kun, who had a lack of presence and light blue hair.

Akashi-san was someone that I didn't get to talk to that often, but I knew that he had a lot of dignity, pride, and was an extremely good leader, and for some reason, I couldn't ever take my eyes off him as he walked around, giving orders and training. It was strange to me, how he was such an excellent player yet he still trained harder than most of the members. I found it rather interesting.

But my new story with him began on that cold winter's day, and this is where my story really begins to me.

-The cold winter's day—

'Flap harder!' I told myself as I darted back and forth in the air from one side of the gymnasium to the other. 'Harder! I must be able to impress mother when me meet again, or all this time will be wasted and I won't be able to avenge my father either!'

From the corner of my eye, I could see where Mura-kun's mother would be gazing at the blurry me with awe. She would always bring a book and try to sketch out my wings, since they were the only thing that I could bring out, other than my claws, fangs and ears, but she wasn't here this time, for she had important errands to attend to. My wings were pitch black and the red that dusted the tips were a mix of blood-red and scarlet. The tips of my wings were extremely sharp, a rarity in the dragon realm, and I was proud to have been born with them.

I was in the middle of landing before I saw a figure enter the gymnasium and I froze in horror.

My wings were still fully out, my claws were unsheathed on my fingertips, my hands and bare feet were covered in pitch black scales, and my eyes were pure black with red irises and my pupils were slits of darkness.

"What…" I was still frozen, standing there, fear spreading across my face as the figure walked closer, revealing its face and hair colour.

There was no mistaking who the person was.

Akashi Seijuro.

-Small break—

He paced slowly towards me, and I stepped back, but in no time I was up against the wall and he was standing in front of me.

Instinctively, my claws grew longer and the scales began to cover more of my skin.

"May I ask, what are you doing in this realm?" His expression was a bit suspicious, or rather, curious.

I said nothing, but my claws grew even longer until they were a good sharp 20cm. 'Do not hesitate to seal their lips shut with a chant'. My mother's words echoed within my mind and began to open my mouth to chant but a scaly hand clamped over my mouth before any words could slip off my tongue and my eyes widened.

"You shouldn't try to place a spell on your own kind, _Akane._" His scales were a fiery red and the tips of each scale were a beautiful yellow like his eye.

"Just who are you?"

"Hmm? I am none other than Akashi Seijuro." The corners of his mouth tilted upwards ever so slightly. "Why are you training in such a vulnerable place like this, princess?"

I flinched and batted his hand away, trying to throw away all the fear and shock as I said with a clear and unshaking voice, "I cannot be in my full form, or else I will be found out by humans. Why else would I train here?"

"Why would you train in the first place, if you are a princess?"

"Me being a daughter of the royal family has nothing to do with what I am training for!" I refused not to have any dignity in my position right now.

"Heh~?" His voice was also curious now. "And may I know the reason for you to be such a hardworking princess?"

"To avenge my father." My answer was short and snappy as I walked past him. "I will not hesitate to kill you if you spread word about me being here."

"Hmm? But your mother would be very displeased if she were to find out that you killed your own fiancé wouldn't she?" He had that knowing look on his face as he came closer. "Are you trying to defy me, Akane?"

"Fiancé?! Ju-" I was cut short as placed a little seal on my forehead and all my scales, claws and wings disappeared, leaving me with my plain human body.

"No matter how strong you are right now, being a rare black dragon, I am still more powerful, given that I have undergone intense training from my strict father ever since I was but a child. You can never defeat me, my princess." He brought my shaking body close and held my cheek with a cold hand.

My knees suddenly felt very weak and I dropped to the ground, Akashi-san catching my head and lifting me. 'Is this because of the seal?' I managed to slap him quite hard before becoming insanely weak and unable to move.

"I will get you… One day… Wait… for me…" I could see his smile and his red cheek and felt a pair of lips brush mine before I completely blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! I enjoyed writing this since I love dragons and Kuroko no Basuke! If you liked this story and have any ideas that you want me to put in please review, favourite, or follow! I hope that you can share this story with a fellow otaku or two if you liked it a lot~<strong>

**Teehee, I used part of my made-up Japanese name for my new OC~ **


	2. Chapter 2

-Akashi POV-

Foolish princess. Of course she wouldn't be able to recognise me as a human, but to forget my name and my scales was rather upsetting I must say. 'I will make her love me once again, to burn both of my images into her mind, to be the only one she thinks about.'

-Akane POV-

I opened my eyes to be greeted by harsh rays from a 'light-bulb'. I sniffed the air. It had a traditional kind of scent to it. It smelt like wood and wealthy items. It smelt like olden Japanese foods. There was no scent of sweets or perfume. This was not Mura-kun's home.

"Good morning, princess." A voice spoke up and I suddenly realised that I was lying on the lap of Akashi Seijuro.

I quickly sprung up but a sharp pain hit me in all the corners of my body and I sunk to the floor in pain and agony, clutching myself. Then I tried to regain my dignity and stood up again, more slowly this time, much to the amusement of Akashi-san.

"Are you still hurting from that seal?" He smirked.

"Tch, is the only thing you can hurt me with seals?" I scoffed and took in my surroundings. It was filled with the scent of Akashi-san. It was rather nice with the elegant flowers in expensive vases. Nevertheless, I still wanted to go home.

"You dare to defy me, after being caught so helpless like that?" He challenged.

My claws threatened to come out, and I let them as I leapt furiously at him, claws extended and fangs bared, dripping with venom.

Of course, I didn't remember that my body still ached from the seal's magic and was easily caught by the arm and pinned down onto the soft chair thing called a couch or sofa. Akashi's victorious gaze was upon me as he kissed me forcefully, having me writhe to try and get away, but he didn't pull his lips away yet.

I closed my eyes in fear as his tongue slunk into my mouth and flinched. I tried to close my mouth but his tongue was very strong (no seriously, that was a strong tongue) and continued to play around in my mouth. I had to breathe through my nose so that I could get fresh air, but the smell of Akashi-san came with it, and I was suddenly hit with a shockwave of memories and went limp for a moment.

At this, he finally pulled away and watched me closely and the memories filed into my brain.

-Memories-

"Sei! Sei! Come here!" I was but the age of 3 (dragon years), and still feared by most other dragons. Most, but not my kind and gentle fiancé.

"What is it, Akane?" His voice was soft, his eyes were a beautiful red like my father's scales.

"Look! I caught something to share!" A dead losheth (a large reptile-like animal that tastes similar to tofu. No arms or legs, looks kinda like a giant legless caterpillar. But less inviting.)  
>AN: I made this up. Don't bother searching it up.

"Ah thank you. Shall we make it into a soup?" He had a small smile on.

"Okay!" My answer was cheerful. It was nice not to be feared by him.

-Next memory-

"Akane, how long are you going to stay in there?" Sei was tapping at the entrance to my cave and territory, where I often napped while I could. I was 5 in this memory. My father had died not too long ago.

"As long as I don't have anything to do!" I could tell that he could see me wave my wing dismissively from far within the dimly lit cave from holes it the roof, allowing sun and moonlight to travel through.

"I guess napping is quite soothing for you isn't it? Are you still grieving for your father?"

I didn't reply; he already knew the answer as he lay beside me and took me under his powerful wing.

-Next Memory-

"Sei?" I called as I followed him to the portals, beating my dominant wings. "Where are you going?" It was only a few weeks after the previous memory.

"Before I tell you, tell me this." He said as we landed. "Do you love me?"

I was a bit confused. "Of course I love you, Sei."

"Would you continue to love me even if we didn't see each other for years?"

"What are you talking about? Of course I would, right?" My confusion grew.

"Would you remember my scent and my name if I were in a different form?"

"Different form? I'm sure I would." I was utterly puzzled at why he was asking me these questions.

"What happens if you forget all of these things?"

"If I do, then kiss me. Kiss me so that I remember. Then I'll slap myself for being an idiot and forgetting." Ah, how childish my thinking was back then…

"Heh~? Okay. I'll do as you say then." He smiled softly. "I'll be going to the human world for a while. I'll see you again one day okay? Wait for me, Akane." He pressed his cheek against mine and jumped into the portal before I could whisper a farewell and tears ran down my face as I thought of him. (A/N: Sorry for ruining the moment, but yes, in here, dragons can cry. Deal with it *puts shades on*)

-Present Time-

"No way… My memories…" I was in despair at how my memories had just gone away and come back.

"So, how about that slap?" Akashi was looking rather mischievous but also mad at how I'd forgotten.

I gave my cheek a small slap before warm drops of salt-water dripped down my face. I cried. I never cried. Not even when I was lonely and feared, or even when my father was slaughtered. But guess I did once when Sei left.

The tears continued to fall while I wrapped my arms around Akashi-san – no – Sei. Warm limbs caressed me as Sei spoke in a stern yet calm voice. "You will still receive a punishment for forgetting. Understand, Akane?"

I nodded, embracing him tighter as my tears stained his shirt.

-A While later-

"Thanks for keeping her safe, Akashi-kun." Mura-kun's mother was filled with relief. "I almost forgot to pick her up until you called and told me that she would stay with you for a while."

I got in the vehicle and sat, waiting for their conversation to finish and wiped my eyes of any evidence of crying. If Mura-kun and his brothers and sister found out that I had cried, they would surely shower me with cheering up and items that I did not deserve. It was the first time that I had no pride, no dignity and tears. I was ashamed.

-Murasakibara's mother and Akashi-

"Just what is your relationship with Akamine Akane?" She questioned, her arms folded.

"I am her fiancé. I came to this world quite a while ago."

"Fiancé?"

"Yes."

"Then why did you make her cry?" Her voice was threatening and even Akashi was unwilling to pick a fight with her, even if she was just a human.

"I gave her back her important memories as a child. They were indeed saddening."

Her eyes narrowed. "I will still not trust you, but if Akane does, then I will not doubt your abilities."

"Yes. Thank you very much."

'You're being quite the humble person there.' Akane said telepathically to Akashi.

'Well I wouldn't want her distrusting me to the point of not letting me see you.'

'Okay. Goodnight, Sei.'

'Goodnight, Akane.'

That was their last conversation for the day and they went to bed, exhausted and thinking about their lives, just as normal people do, but with much, much deeper thought.

Little did they know, was that a strange figure had been listening in on their conversations nearby and was plotting something dangerous.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! Thanks for reading this! If you enjoyed this chapter and story please leave a review, favourite or follow. I hope you don't mind how this chapter was shorter than the first, but I'm super tired right now, so I gotta get shleeeeppsh~<strong>

**-Akane**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Thanks for reading up to this chapter! Hope you enjoy it~**

**-Akane**

* * *

><p>He stood in front of me, arms crossed in front of his chest. "Are you ready to receive your punishment?"<p>

"Yes, Sei." I answered politely. I prepared myself for the worst to come.

"You will be the co-manager of the Teiko basketball team along with Momoi."

"I beg your pardon?" I was bemused. The co-manager? Wasn't that quite a small and simple punishment for such a thing that I did?

"You will have to come to every practice, create strategies and suggest training regimens, memorize other teams' player identities and information, collect data and train those less competent skills of yours. It sounds simple, but I will need you to stay where I can see you while you are not with Atsushi or his mother. Momoi is coming right now to teach you about this job."

I was left standing there in puzzlement as he walked out of the gymnasium, standing tall and straight. I raised my hand to my temples and rubbed them in confusion. Such a small punishment… Was he being soft on me? Surely he would've given a larger risk?

"…ne-chan! Akane-chan! Are you listening to me right now?" Momoi woke me from my thoughts and I dipped my head in embarrassment.

"Forgive me, Momoi-san, I was lost in thought." I sat up straight on the desk and read through the information of our players, being careful to memorize every word, though it was rather easy, since I had good skill in remembering things. Wait… I could always remember everything that I read and wrote and saw as well as every single memory since I was born, so how on Dragonia (world of dragons) had I forgotten all the memories related to Sei, my fiancé? It was impossible for me to forget the one who had always stayed beside me.

"Akane-chan! This is the sixth time you've spaced out! Is being a manager that boring?" She started to sob.

"Ah, um, forgive me, it's just that I'm tired from lack of sleep. Please don't cry!" She wiped her tears and I sighed in relief. The longer I stayed in this world, the more politeness and dignity I lost. My usual and formal way of speaking was beginning to lessen and I became worried. If I were to lose at least half of my senses of formality and dignity as well as courtesy, I would not be able to show my face in front of my wonderful and gracious mother.

All the things I thought about as I read became strangely contrasting to another thought. One moment I would be thinking about my fiancé, the next I would be missing my mother, another I would be plotting to avenge my father, and another I would be thinking of training regimens. Strange…

-Basketball practice-

The day training to be a manager was exhausting. There were so many things to memorize, not that it was hard, but rather boring to read and observe. Luckily, Sei and the coach allowed me to participate in the exercises and training, but of course not the practice games, since I didn't know how to play basketball. This got my stamina a little higher each time, since I trained as hard as Sei.

Sometimes, Sei and I would still be running extra laps around the gymnasium while all the other members collapsed of exhaustion or stopped running because they finished.

We as dragons needed a lot of stamina and training in order to stay strong and powerful, or we could've been attacked by one of the adults of powerful elders that despised the royal family and their relatives.

Usually, if I were not collecting data with Momoi-san, I would be practicing my human fighting skills with one of basketball players that were available. Sei had made it necessary to do this with all the members, a different one each day, since it also helped them with their leg and arm muscles as well as reaction time skills.

The only thing I didn't like about training fighting with the other members was that I had to hold back my punches and kicks, or I would've broken their bones or worse. Training while being a dragon in a human form was not easy at all. I couldn't train to my heart's satisfaction.

The coach was pleased with what I was doing to help in the basketball team, and I became a well-known person within the school for being extremely strong and fast with plenty of stamina. I felt happy to make new friends, but I always kept my mother's words in my mind. Each and every word was embedded into my brain and echoed throughout my soul whenever I was around other humans.

-After practice-

"Minna! (Minna means everyone) Let's take a group photo!" Kise-san's voice was happy and cheerful. He looked like a dog wagging its tail all the time.

I really wanted to save a memory with my new friends, so I walked over politely and took a polite standing position next to Sei. Mura-kun, Aomine-san, Kise-san, Momoi-san, Kuroko-san and Midorima-san were in front of us, striking a so-called 'peace sign', except for Midorima-san. He was adjusting his glasses.

The photo was taken as a 'selfie' (what a strange name) and we all gathered around Kise-san's phone to take a look. It was a cheerful picture with lots of hair colours.

"Eh? Akanecchi isn't in the photo!" Kise-san arched an eyebrow, puzzled.

"That's weird, why isn't she there?" The others also looked at the photo.

"What are you talking about? I'm right there." I pointed to where I saw myself standing next to Sei.

"No you're not, and Akashicchi isn't there too! What's going on?!" He whined.

Sei and I looked at each other, realising why we didn't appear.

"Of course we're not there. We ducked before you took the shot." Sei lied.

"Ehhhhhh~?" Kise-san looked hurt. "Do you not like photos?"

"Y-yes, I think so…" My eyes shifted to the side. I didn't like lying unless I was in a life or death situation.

"Anyway, I'll send this to all of you. Akanecchi, what's your email?"

"Ah, I don't have a phone."

"EH?! You're lying!" His eyes were wide. Of course it was strange for a high schooler to not have a phone.

"I'll print off the photo for her to keep~" Mura-kun offered as he munched down on his 'maiubo' stick thing.

"Ah okay!" Kise-san seemed happy again. "Akanecchi, if you need a phone, just ask me to by one for you, ne?"

"Okay Kise-san. Thank you very much." My formal speaking was coming back and I sighed inwardly in relief. At least I could still be polite.

Aomine-san was already out of the gymnasium, claiming that he had to get home quickly, though we all knew that he just wanted to fool around somewhere. Momoi-san had also gone out chasing after him, calling "Dai-chan" loudly until I heard an annoyed tone shout, "Stop calling me that in public, Satsuki!"

I smiled at how close they were and saw Midorima-kun holding his 'lucky item' for today; a toy that lit up in an array of colours when he held it. It was silver and round, about the size of his palm. It looked enjoyable to hold.

We said goodbye to the remaining members, almost forgetting Kuroko-san and went out, where Mura-kun's mother was waiting.

Sei stepped forward. "I will be taking her for tonight, for my father wishes to meet her. She can also train in a large place with no humans at my house."

She thought carefully about this and was about to decline, but reluctantly agreed when she saw my eyes light up when he said I could train. "You better bring her back in one piece and happy, or I will definitely get you."

"I understand. She will come back to you healthy and happy. Please do not worry."

Mura-kun was stroking my head gently and placing a sweet snack in my mouth. "What kind of training do you do?" He tilted his head a little.

"Secret~" I smiled and placed a finger on my lips. Mura-kun was someone that I could always be cheerful around, no matter what. Unless of course, he ate my food, in which I scolded him before, and he never ate my food again.

He smiled lazily and walked with his mother to the car. So carefree.

"Well, let's go." Sei took my hand in his and walked me to the black sports car that waited for us to take a seat inside.

"Akashi house." He ordered the driver as we sat down on the soft black leather of the seats. The touch of it reminded me of the skin of my favourite food back home. I was a little bit tempted to rip of a small piece and take a bite, but I knew that it would be bad for my health to eat such a processed thing and I immediately stopped craving for it and sat up straight and dignified, like I always did when I first got to the human realm. I wouldn't want to lose my pride as a royal.

-Akashi's land/house—

It was truly magnificent. I never bothered to look at all of the surroundings last time I was brought here, but I could see that the Akashi family was obviously rich and powerful.  
>The garden was filled with a beautiful selection of many flowers and stones, and the mansion and pathway seemed to shine brightly, though it was almost past sunset.<p>

As we walked through the huge doors we were greeted by many men in black formal clothes and women that walked around in uniform black dresses with different items, trays or trolleys.

I wasted no time in asking about this place. "Who are all these humans?"

"Maids, butlers and servants. Pay them no attention unless they ask for you." He answered swiftly and continued walking.

I trailed behind him in a dignified manner, keeping my back and shoulders straight, not making a sound with my feet.

In front of me, Sei seemed very much like a royal. His family was a very close with ours, and everyone respected each other. Our families were well-brought-up, and the firstborn of this generation were chosen to be married. Luckily, I had fallen in love with Sei, so we had no problems with staying together.

Soon, Sei and I reached a large wooden door and he knocked three times evenly before a deep husky voice came from inside. "Enter." It said.

Once inside, you could smell how rich it was with the scent of paper and books.

"Father, here is my fiancé, Akamine Akane." He bowed deeply.

"Good Evening. I am Akamine Akane, first and only daughter of Akamine Kasai and Akamine Mizumi of the Akamine Royal Family of Dragonia. Pleased to meet you, Akashi-sama." I bowed sincerely.

"Good Evening, Akamine-san. I am the current head of the Akashi family." He stood up and bowed. "I don't suppose you have anything to speak to me about?"

"I want to say that it is a pleasure to meet you, Akashi-sama, for you are a highly respected dragon among all others. I am also grateful for the marriage plans between Seijuro and I."

"The pleasure is all mine, Akamine-san. Please take care of my son." Though his answers were polite and formal, there was no doubt of the way he eyed me carefully. I knew that he was checking me for any flaws, both in my well-being and etiquette.

If I were to show and imperfections in front of him, he would surely have someone tutor or train me to perfection, no doubt. He was a strict man, after all, and Sei would often meet me a little exhausted. Even if I did make a mistake and get lectured, I would accept it, and train myself with no complaints.

"Father, Akane wishes to train, as there is nowhere to be in her full form, so she has to do alternative practices like flying back and forth and running many laps, which only helps but a little. Would you mind if we used our facility?"

'Facility?' I wonder what that was.

"Not at all if she needs to keep her skills polished, but I would like to take a look at her dragon form if you do not mind." He stood up again from his chair and led the way to the 'facility'.

-The facility-

The facility was an enormous area of land with extremely tall concrete walls around it, reaching up about 300 meters high. I could tell that it was big enough for more than 25 adult dragons lined up horizontally and vertically on the grass. An adult dragon was roughly between 25 – 30 m long (minus the tail), 35m being the large species of dragons. They were usually 40-50 meters tall from the foot to the head, not including any spikes or any of the like on the head. (Now imagine how big it is!)

Dragons like Sei and I, around the age of 7 to 8, were only around 20 to 30 meters tall and long. Thanks to that, we could fly around the entire area with a bit of freedom.

"Do you want to train flying or fighting first?" Sei asked me, the wind blowing through his slightly long red hair and brushing his fringe out of his scarlet and golden eyes.

"Flying. I'll need to keep my stamina up for any kind of purpose or situation. It will also be good to fly as a warmup for fighting." I decided, taking in my surroundings and breathing in the smell of fresh grass that reminded me of Dragonia. There were giant hollow boulders that could be used as caves for Sei and my dragon forms, and they looked rather warm too. The had already set, but the moon was more than enough to see all the way to the end wall with our heightened senses.

"Good choice." Akashi's father said and nodded in approval.

"Well, shall we begin?" Sei began to be slowly covered in flawless red scales with hints of yellow. His face was also covered and his entire body grew and changed shape until he was standing 24 meters tall. I admired his wings that shone under the gentle moonlight, the tips, not sharp, but not blunt either. His body limbs were strong and powerful, but not too thick. His stunning eyes were relaxed, one scarlet, and one golden yellow. His face was well-shaped and his teeth were white and sharp and in perfect alignment. He was the ideal dragon that all the females chased after.

I started to change into my form as well, Sei's father doing the same. I could see his hidden surprise at the sight of my pitch-black scales and a blood-red colour dusting the ends of my wing tips and colouring my abdomen and wing flaps. The red on my wings and abdomen made me look like I had killed a dragon and bathed in their blood. Anyone would be able to see why I was feared more than other black dragons. I stood 22 meters tall. Not too much shorter than Sei, but the 'perfect height difference of a couple', according to the gossip I often heard from nearby females a while ago in Dragonia.

Sei's father's colour was a dark grey dusted with silver. He was 43 meters tall, close to twice Sei's and my height. His wing tips were not too sharp and his wing flaps were silver. I wondered how his colour was silver when his surname had red in it. It was strange.

"I see that you are the one that most of the young dragons feared."

"Yes. It was a little bit lonely when Seijuro wasn't with me." I didn't call him Sei here in front of his father since it would be considered informal.

"Let's train." Sei spoke up. "You'll start here. You will fly at a relatively casual pace to the other wall and back. You may start when you're ready."

"Okay." I beat my wings once and was immediately in the air and flying effortlessly towards the other concrete wall. The wind was soothing and felt good on my body, like cold water on a hot day. I had already reached the other side in less than a minute. 'Ah… too fast…' I thought to myself, and went slightly slower back.

I was greeted by Sei again and given another instruction. "This time, go a bit faster, but not too much. Keep going back and forth, each time going faster and faster. Only stop when you are completely out of breath. We'll see how much stamina and speed you have."

I nodded and flapped away when I heard his father speak quietly. "Do you think she will go far?" I used my exceptional hearing ability to listen in on their conversation, and I was still able to hear it even from the other wall. (It's between 750 and 800 meters away)

"I cannot tell. Whenever we did our laps at practice she always did an extra four hundred, and sometimes more, but she was always stopped by the coach to train something else and always looked unsatisfied."

"So 700 laps? Since your training at school is 300. But doesn't that seem like a low number?" He questioned.

"I will put it out there that the perimeter of the gym we use is roughly 90 meters and that the Generation of Miracles were able to run 300 in 10 minutes whilst the normal elite members finished it in between 15 to 20."

"How many minutes did she take to complete those 700 laps?" His eyes narrowed.

"Eight."

His father's eyes widened considerably. "Impossible…"

"It is true father. She ran slightly more than twice as fast than the others, and managed to complete more than two laps in the time that the members of the Generation of Miracles completed one, and was still unsatisfied at the end."

"Wouldn't she have at least bumped into another person?" He inquired, bemused at the information.

"Just a moment." Sei smiled. As I drew near after going back and forth for the twelfth time (I was only going at 100 kph then) he stopped me and I landed gracefully. I saw him change into his human form again and I did the same, as well as his father. He pointed to a boulder 100 meters away. "Run back and forth at the same speed as when you do laps at school or faster if you desire. My father and I will stand in the straight path that you will follow. You have to dodge or avoid us while you run. You can go beside us, or jump above, but you cannot go underground, since that is a bit stupid. _But_, you can only stray a quarter of a meter away from the path or our bodies."

I nodded, taking my place in front of the wall and facing the boulder. Even if I was in my human form, it could still train my stamina quite well. Sei and his father took their positions in the invisible path that I was to follow on the grass. His father had a wary expression, obviously a little bit worried about what would happen if I accidentally rammed into him, though he'd easily be able to tell my mother.

Sei nodded and I dashed forward at 120kph. Impossible for a human, yes, but a dragon who trained like me? Satisfying.

I was a blur to them. The only time they could see my form without a blur was when I jumped over them, sure to not go more than 25cm from their bodies. Sei often put him arm or leg out in an attempt to make me crash or trip but I avoided them with ease. After about 20 seconds of the laps I sped up and I could see the shock in Sei's father's eyes, though his expression was the same.

I was going at 150kph for 10 minutes, back and forth, forth and back, dodging and jumping, though I slowed down to 120 every now and then just not to tire out too quickly. After a little less than 250 100m laps (I'm pretty sure I calculated that right (I only calculated for 150kph) but correct me if I was wrong), I stopped running in the middle of Sei and Akashi-sama.

"What's wrong? Tired already?" Though he was probably impressed by what I had done so far, he acted as though he were disappointed. "I thought that you'd run a good 750 laps more."

"I can still run more, but I was wondering if you two were getting bored, standing there." I didn't seem to be panting or sweating at all, surprising him while Sei smiled to himself behind me.

"Please continue until you run out of breath."

"As you wish." I bowed and continued to run, faster this time, at a speed of 180kph. Of course, Akashi-sama was shocked, and even Sei's eyes widened a little, but I _did_ rest for about 10 seconds. That was more than enough time to carry on.

I ran for another 40 minutes at the same blurry speed, and even Sei couldn't calculate how many laps I ran, let alone myself.

After that, I slowed back down to 150kph for 20 minutes, then 120 for another 20 minutes, then 80 for 10, then 50 for 5, going down to 20 for 3, descending to 10 for another 3, 5 for 8 minutes, then 1 for 1 minute before I fell to the grass at Sei's lap, as he sat down quite a while ago.

I had run for exactly 2 hours straight and was completely satisfied with my training. It was 8 o'clock when I collapsed.

I could feel Sei's warm hand stroking my head and I instantly fell into a deep slumber, covered in exhaustion.

-Akashi and his father-

"I didn't expect her to run that much, that fast, for that long, I must say." The head of the Akashi family, the strictest one, had said this.

"Neither had I, but it proves how hard she had trained when her father had gone away." Sei was clearly irritated at my speed and stamina and how it surpassed even his limits, where his highest score was 1h 25 minutes with the speed of 110kph being his fastest speed. It also irked him how his father was _surprised _at me.

"Though she can beat you in speed and stamina, will she be able to surpass you in fighting skills, chants and seals?" The tone in his father's voice was stern and displeased.

Sei chuckled. "I'm not sure about chants and seals, but I'm definitely not worried about fighting skills and power."

"Good. That is one of the most important attributes you _must_ have and be more competent at." He nodded slightly.

Sei looked at the sky as he continued to stroke my long, black and red strands of hair. "It is very late now, but we must still eat dinner. Is it already prepared?"

"Yes. Get Akamine Akane changed into more suitable clothes and wake her to eat dinner after that."

"Yes, father."

Sei lifted my light body, one arm supporting my back, the other under my legs, and walked to a room with a closet of female clothes and dresses. He laid me on the bed close by and picked out a long, thin dress the colour of the night sky with a hint of red at the end of the sleeves. He also chose a pair of soft black 'flats' (as I see others wear them) for my feet.

"Wake up, Akane." He ordered as he walked to me with the outfit in hands, but of course, how could I wake up so easily after completely collapsing from training? Sei understood this (luckily, since I didn't want to be violently shaken or forced to smell something utterly horrible to wake me up) and dressed me himself.

We, unlike humans, had no need to feel any shame in being naked. After all, since when does a dragon wear clothes? So technically, all dragons are naked. The only thing about our physical bodies we would ever be able to feel shame in are our weight (quite normal like humans) and how our colours, scales, wings and head features looked. Claws were not worried about; every dragon needs to fight at some point and get their claws flawed, whether early or late in their lives.

After dressing me and putting my own clothes somewhere safe, he carried me back out of the room and to the dining room.

-The dining room-

He placed me down on the chair and sat opposite to me on the other side of the table. His father was at the head, to my left, and Sei and I were only a seat away from him, since every other person in the mansion had already eaten and gone to do their work long ago.

There were but a few dishes on the table, untouched and ready to be eaten. If only I was awake…

"Do you have any ideas to wake your fiancé up?" Sei's father eyed me with an arched eyebrow as I slept silently, unmoving except for the rise and fall of my chest.

"Not any that come to mind. Whenever she slept, whether in Dragonia or school, she would not wake up until her energy was replenished, not that she ever fell asleep at class, luckily."

His father sighed and took out a piece of leather-like skin with a bit of meat that looked similar to human fish still attached to it from a small container. He held it front of my nose with chopsticks, and my nose twitched at the smell, my mouth opening a little bit to take in the scent (a habit as a dragon). He put the food in my mouth. I chewed it while still unconscious and also swallowed it and my eyes fluttered open at the familiar taste.

"Fiemil?" (A fish-like creature with leathery skin and the meat has the texture of fish. It tastes sweet and creamy. A delicacy)  
>AN: This creature is also made up. Who needs to research about dragon food when there isn't any detailed information or any at all anyway?  
>The sweet taste of my favourite food brought me to my senses. I immediately stood up and bowed deeply. "Forgive my collapsing back in the facility. I pushed myself to the very end, for that satisfies my hunger to be stronger."<p>

"That is fine. I got to witness your stamina and speed. What is the speed of your fastest flying?" He inquired when I raised my head.

"2300kph." I stood straight and tall. The maid who had come by (also a dragon) had almost dropped the platter of food she was about to place on our table at the said speed of my fastest flying. Sei had also looked at me with disbelief.

"Meri," Sei's father spoke to the maid, "Is she lying?" I didn't take the fact that he didn't believe me too personally.

"Though it _is _exceptionally fast for a dragon, she is not lying." This maid seemed to have to power that can see through truth and lies.

I sat back down and began to eat politely, saying Thanks before grabbing anything.

-A certain dragon's lair-

A dark dragon appeared before a pitch black one that was large and mighty. "The girl and the boy are together. They are in what they call 'love'."

"HAHAHAHAHA!" The pitch black dragon guffawed. "Foolish royals! Love? That is what always hurt them! Unless it was me… HAHAHAHA!" He broke into booming laughter yet again.

"Should we attack?" The dark dragon gazed at the black dragon.

"No, no, this is getting too interesting to destroy. Leave them together for now. The sight of the two idiots is hilarious." He was still sniggering.

"But they will be training very hard to destroy you. Are you sure abou-" The dark dragon felt a sharp flick cut their left cheek and they tasted blood.

"Are you questioning my judgement, _slave_?" His voice was menacing and echoed throughout the cave. "Leave! Follow them! Report back to me in 2 human weeks. Then I will decide whether to anything or not."

"Y-yes, master." The mysterious dark dragon slipped out of the cave, lost in his fear.

The black dragon hummed to himself. "Hm hmm… I wonder if my niece will recognise me~"

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! I made a super long chappie this time! Please leave a review and say anything that you want to be added, or liked, or disliked, or if you just enjoyed my story. Please favourite and follow if you want more sooner! Also, please tell me what your preferences are for how long my chapters should be, cause they might end up in totally different numbers.<strong>

**Thanks for reading and I hope that any Shugo Chara fans out there can check out my other story!**

**-Akane**


	4. Announcement!

Sorry that I haven't updated at all for however long its been since chapter three, and unfortunately, this is NOT another chapter.

For better or for worse, I've decided to move the story to wattpad, so please go over there if you want more chapters for the story :) It'll also update relatively frequently (maybe every week or two since the chapters are a bit long) so you won't sit there waiting for another chapter for eons. The reason why I haven't updated here is cause I need to get to a computer or laptop to write, and I can't really do that if siblings and parents are going to read it (I dont look like the person to write the stories that I write).

If you do go over to wattpad (and I strongly recommend that you do cause there are really, really, really good anime fanfics there too) check out my other stories too plz~ and maybe leave me a comment?

Thanks for reading everyone~~

-Akane


End file.
